Konohagakure Aquarium
by Hoshi to Hana
Summary: Akatsuki mengubah Konoha menjadi akuarium raksasa. Apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Konohagakure Aquarium

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : Naruto tuch sumpe punya om Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Akatsuki mengubah Konoha menjadi akuarium raksasa. Apa yang akan terjadi?

**Chapter 1**

" Woaaaaaaa….. " Naruto berteriak kaget melihat dirinya telah berubah menjadi ikan. Dia langsung lari terbirit-birit keluar rumah. Saking terburu-burunya, ia menabrak Sasuke.

Sasuke : " Loe ngapain sich nabrak-nabrak? "

Naruto : " Terus napa? "

Sasuke : " Hahahaha loe napa sich jadi kayak ikan gitu? "

Naruto : " Daripada loe, jadi kayak angel fish. "

Sasuke pun kaget. Akhirnya mereka berteriak-teriak sepanjang jalan ( kayak wong sinting aje… ). Semua orang pun nyadar kalo mereka semua telah berubah jadi ikan. Ada yang jadi ikan buntal, lele, teri, mujaer, dll. Beuh….gila aja!

Akhirnya mereka lewat di depan rumah Sakura. Seketika itu juga mereka menyadari sesuatu.

Naruto : " Eh, loe ada baeknya tuh nunggu sini aja deh. Gue mo jemput pacar gue. "

Sasuke : " Enak aja loe. Dia tuh pacar gue! "

Naruto : " Pokoknya Saku tuh pacar gue! "

Sasuke : " Pacar gue! "

Setelah sekian jam memperebutkan Sakura, akhirnya mereka pun masuk dan menemukan Sakura…………….

* * *

* **To Be Continued ***

Pendek bener yach? Sorry sorry. Rada-rada gaje nih. Ato mungkin gaje banget, dah. Chapter 2 ntar dipanjangin. Makanya, review pliiiss……


	2. Chapter 2

_Title : Konohagakure Aquarium_

_Genre : Humor_

_Disclaimer : Dari dulu sampe sekarang Naruto tuch punya pak Masashi Kishimoto_

_Summary : Kelanjutan dari Konohagakure Aquarium yang readers tunggu-tunggu.  
_

**Chapter 2**

Setelah sekian jam memperebutkan Sakura, akhirnya mereka pun masuk dan menemukan Sakura yang telah menjadi ikan yang sangat cantik. Ia memakai selendang sutra yang halus selembut kulitnya ( ikan kan bersisik? ). _'_ _Wah, Sakura lebih cantik kalo jadi ikan apalagi dengan memakai selendang anggun sekali bagaikan bidadari dari khayangan._ _' _Batin SasuNaru ( lebay banget sih!.... )

" Eh kalian! Ayo ikut aku. " Ajak Sakura.

" Kemana? " Tanya SasuNaru.

" Ke Suna. Aku ingin curhat soal ini. Soal aku jadi ikan ma Temari. " Jawab Sakura.

' _padahal udah cantik banget tuch jadi ikan. ' _Batin SasuNaru.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke Suna. Pas nyampe di perbatasan desa, tiba-tiba Sakura gak bisa jalan lagi seperti ada yang menghalangi. Dan barulah mereka bertiga menyadari bahwa mereka ada di dalem akuarium. " Apa! Kita ada di dalam akuarium. Jadi aku gak bias ke Suna, Iwa, Oto, Kiri, Komu, Kusa, Ame donk. " Kata Sakura ( ngapain kesana mau cari mati ? ).

**Perkemahan Akatsuki**

" Kisame, ubahlah dirimu menjadi hiu raksasa. Jaga Konoha. Jangan sampai mereka mengadu ke desa lain! " Perintah Madara bin Tobi kepada Kisame. " Siap. " Jawab Kisame singkat. " Lalu untuk Zetsu, ubahlah dirimu menjadi tanaman air lalu tangkap salah satu dari mereka. " Perintah Madara bin Tobi lagi. " Baik, saya akan melaksanakannya dengan baik. " Jawab Zetsu. Pergilah mereka berdua ke Konoha untuk menjalankan misi yang diberikan Madara bin Tobi.

" Hiks, hiks, hiks, Huhuhu….." Tangis Sakura.

"Udah nggak usah nangis, pasti ada jalan keluarnya koq, " hibur Naruto.

"Siapa sih yg udah jadiin kita ikan, di akuarium lagi!" kata Sasuke.

"Ya malah bersyukur lah, kita di akuarium dari pada di darat! Kamu mau mati apa kehabisan napas? Kita kalo jadi ikan Kan punyanya insang, bukan paru-paru bego'!", kata Naruto dengan panjang lebar seperti pak guru (tentu saja sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke dulu).

"Siapa tau juga kan kita dikasih paru-paru juga" kata Sasuke dengan tololnya.

(Maaf, ini terbalik. Seharusnya Naruto yang oon tapi malah Sasuke yang oon. Gomen plissss…)

"Hiks tapi kita kan hiks nggak tau siapa hiks pelakunya hiksss…" kata Sakura bertangis-ria.

"Pasti nanti kita tau juga ,kok pelakunya" kata Sasuke.

"Betul betul betul! 100 buat Sasuke", jawab Naruto.

**Haruno mansion**

"Sakuraaaaaa……. Cepat berangkat ke sekolaaaahh! Nanti kesiangaaannn!" teriakan mama Sakura yang seperti Tarzan berkumandang di rumahnya.

"Hmmmmm….. mama! Sakura nggak mau sekolah!" teriak Sakura pelan sambil kembali tidur.

"Pokoknya cepetan sekolaaaaahhh! Jangan tidur lagiiii….!" Kembali teriakan mama nya berkumandang. Kali ini di depan persis telinga Sakura.

"Iiih… mama jahat! Mama mau ya telinga anaknya tuli!" dengus Sakura.

"Ya udah, kalau kamu nggak mau bangun dan sekolah, jangan harap kamu dapat sarapan favoritmu! Umeboshi lhoooo!" goda mamanya kembali.

Mendengar umeboshi disebut, Sakura langsung melompat bangun, dan…

"Mana! Mana! Mana! Mana umeboshinya!" teriaknya.

"Mandi dulu, ganti baju, baru boleh makan dan harus sekolah! Kalau tidak, nanti makan siang tidak akan mama kasih annmitsu!" goda mamanya lagi.

Sakura langsung _melayu_ (berlari-red) pergi ke kamar mandi, ganti baju, dan…..

"UMEBOSHIIIIIII! Lidahku kangeeenn!" Teriak Sakura nggak kalah dengan teriakan Tarzan mamanya sambil stand by di depan meja makan.

"Iya iya. Ini!" Kata mamanya sambil menghidangkan seporsi besar umeboshi. Setelah _itadakimasu _Sakura langsung melahap habis umeboshi-nya. Hanya dengan waktu 5 menit umeboshi-nya langsung habis. Mamanya sampai takjub. Habis ludes! Tanpa setitikpun tersisa.

"Hmmmmm….. mantaabbbbbbbbb! Mama, aku pergi dulu ya….." Pamit Sakura.

"Ya, hati-hatiiii!" Teriak mamanya karena Sakura sudah berlari jauh ke sekolah.

**End of Haruno mansion**

**Uchiha mansion**

"Kenapa seorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini yang sebelumnya _cool _ malah berubah menjadi ikan yang paling dibencinya! ANGEL FISH! Kenapa aku yang ganteng ini berubah menjadi ikan yang sangat _girly_! Huft! Rasanya aku nggak mau sekolah, tapi kata ayah bekalnya nanti bola nasi _okaka_! Mana minumnya jus tomat lagi! Sluuurp… terbit air liurku." Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Mau diantarin nggak? Katanya tadi mau! Kakak tinggal lho!" Teriak Itachi di luar rumahnya dengan motor Mio-nya.

"Hmph! Iya-iya!" katanya sambil keluar dari dalam rumahnya setelah terlebih dahulu mengambil tas berisi bola nasi _okaka _yang disodorkan ayahnya.

Brrrmmmmmm…. Brmmmmmmm….. Itachi men-starter motor Mionya. (sejak kapan motor mio bunyinya begitu?)

Tinut tinut tinut ! Tinut tinut tinut! Bunyi klakson Mio Itachi setelah Sasuke naik keatasnya. (apa pula klakson motor Mio kayak gitu?)

"Ayaaaahh! Ibuuu! Kami pergi dulu!" teriak mereka bersama-sama.

Ngeeeeeeng ngeeeeeeeng ngeeeeeeng….. bunyi motor Mio Itachi melaju meninggalkan rumah mereka.

**End of Uchiha mansion**

**Namikaze mansion**

"Santai aja lah, nanti paling temen-temenmu juga jadi kayak kamu", kata Minato kepada anak semata wayangnya yang tercantik, eh, maksudku terjelek, eh, salah lagi, terganteng! (Ya iyalah, wong itu anak saru-satunya, bloon banget sih, lo!)

"Naik angkot aja, gih, sana! Ini uang ongkosnya, dan ini uang jajan kamu. Ingat, jangan beli ramen terus, banyak pengawetnya!" kata ibunya, Kushina ibunya yg cantik kayak author ini (digebukin reader) sambil membelai anaknya yang tersayang dan tercinta.

"Huft! Ibu jahat! Kok Naru nggak dibolehin makan ramen!"

"Ya udah, kalau Naru masih beli ramen juga, nanti siang mama kasih salad!"

"What? Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk! Yayaya, aku nggak beli ramen lagi."

"Ya udah, cepetan sekolah! Nanti ketinggalan angkot lho..! Ayah, kan, nggak bisa nganterin. Ayah sibuk kerja. Ibu juga nanti arisan, jadi nggak bisa."

"Iya, aku pergi, Bu!" Kata Naruto langsung lari ke halte. (Dasar anak nggak sopan! Salim dulu, donk!)

**End of Namikaze Mansion**

**In 1A Class Konoha High School**

Satu kelas ribut, kebanyakan saling mengejek, menghina, mengolok, mencaci maki, (sama aja pun!)

"INOOOO…..! My best friend berubah menjadi ikan leleeeeeeeeeeeeee………..! Tidak mungkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn…!Hiyaaaaaaaaaa………!" Teriak Sakura ketika Ino masuk kelas. (Waduh, Sakura _stress, _ya?)

"Diem lah ko Sakura!", sahut Ino bermuka asem ( sayur asem, ya?)

"Ino naudzubile, Ino naudzubile, Ino naudzubile. Bwahahahahahaha…….." para anak cowok menertawakan Ino.

"DIAM! Aku bilang diaaaaaaaaaaaammmmm!" marah Ino.

Tapi anak laki-laki terus saja menertawakan Ino,

"Ino naudzubile, Ino naudzubile, Ino naudzubile. Bwahahahahahaha…….." mereka tertawa lagi.

**End of In 1A Class Konoha High School**

**In Teacher Room Konoha High School**

Kakashi sang guru IPS mendengar suara teriakan dari sebuah kelas, tepatnya kelas 1A. Ia pun memanggil Kurenai, guru bahasa Inggris.

"Kurenai, sekarang kan jammu, bahasa Inggris! Di kelas 1A, disana ribut banget lho!"

"OK lah kalau begitu!"

**End of In Teacher Room Konoha High School**

**In 1A Class Konoha High School Again**

Sambil melangkah menuju kelas,

_Apa yang terjadi di kelas 1A sampai ribut begitu? _Pikirnya.

Naruto yang mengintip dari dalam, memberitahu semua temannya.

"Cikgu datang, cikgu datang!" Kata Naruto.

Kurenai telah sampai di meja kelas, semua murid duduk rapi. Sang ketua kelas, Sasuke, memberi aba-aba.

"Banguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Semua murid berdiri.

"Selamat pagi cikgu!" kata Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi cikgu!" koor semua murid.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid, duduk." Jawab Kurenai.

( Ini berarti sekolah Upin Ipin, dong?)

"Sudah buat PR mengarang tentang _My Self_-nya?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Sudah!" koor murid.

"Mmmmmm…….. kamu, Ino! Maju dan bacakan!"

"Saya, cikgu?"

"Iyaaaa…."

* * *

***To Be Continued***

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Seperti apa karangan Ino?

Tunggu kelanjutannya dan jangan lupa review-nya plissss plissss….. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

_Nisa Hasna_

_Title : Konohagakure Aquarium_

_Genre : Humor_

_Disclaimer : Naruto dkk tuch emang punya pak Masashi Kishimoto_

_Summary : Akatsuki mengubah Konoha menjadi akuarium raksasa. Apa yang akan terjadi?_

_Maaf kalau terlalu lama update n kalau tidak ada unsur2 humor..  
_

**Chapter 3**

"Sudah buat PR mengarang tentang _My Self_-nya?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Sudah!" koor murid.

"Mmmmmm….. kamu, Ino! Maju dan bacakan!"

"Saya, cikgu?"

"Iyaaaa…."

Ino :"My mame is Ino Yamanaka.."

Kurenai :"Ino! My name! Not my mame!"

Ino :"(bawel amat sih! Miss Kurenai!)"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm thirteen years old. My house in Jln. Ngaco no.123 (author bener2 ngaco! Suer!). I have nu broter and sister."

Kurenai :"Ino! Yang bener I have no brother and sister!"

Ino :"(whatever)"

Kurenai :"Sekarang, a…."

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG…..!

Belum selesai ngomong, tau2 udah bel istirahat.

**Halaman depan sekolah**

Kebanyakan murid kelas 1A sedang belajar ato baca buku. Soalnya ada ulangan IPA.

Tapi, ada juga yang main-main. Kayak Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru. Mereka adalah temen 1 geng. Bukannya belajar, mereka malah ngumpul di halte, eh, jangan dikira halte yang bis itu ya! Ini halaman tengah! Eh, tiba disana, malah lari ke halaman belakang.

Naruto :"Eh, kita main apa, Bro?"

Shikamaru :"Main catur yuk! Aku bawa dari rumah!"

(Sambil nunjukin caturnya)

Kiba :"Kok caturnya pink ungu sih?"

Naruto :(ketawa sampe guling2) "Hahaha…."

Shikamaru :"Iya sih… kemarin dicat sama adikku."

Naruto & Kiba:(ketawa ngakak sampe ambruk) "Hahaha….."

Shikamaru :"Udahlah! Yuk main! (nggak tahan diketawain)

Naruto :"Aku main!

Kiba :"Aku jadi juri!"

Mereka pun bermain

Naruto :"Yey! Skakmat! Menang lagi!

Kiba :"3-0 untuk Naruto!"

Shikamaru :"Biar lah! Ini cuman nggak konsen gara-gara warna caturnya lain! (alah! alasan!)

Kiba :"Udahlah! Jangan berantem!"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG…..! Bel masuk! ^_^

Naruto :"Yah! Blom belajar! Nanti kan ulangan!"

Shikamaru :"Tenang aja! Nanti kukasih contekan!"

Kiba :"Ye lah ye lah! Masuk ke kelas yuk!"

**In 1A Class Konoha High School**

Semua murid duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing. Pada kaget karena yang masuk bukan guru IPA melainkan kepala sekolah dan Ibiki, guru serius dan galak yg ditakuti oleh semua murid satu sekolah.

Kepsek :"Ohayou gozaimasu…" (maklumlah dia ngajar bahasa Jepang)

Murid :"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei…."

Kepsek :"Anak-anak, berdasarkan hasil rapat Minggu kemarin, seluruh guru

Sepakat untuk menggantikan guru IPA menjadi Ibiki sensei. Sensei harap, kalian dapat meneima Ibiki sensei sebagai guru IPA kalian."

(meninggalkan kelas)

Ibiki :"Anak-anak, bapak akan mengadakan ulangan, yang telah diberi tahu oleh guru IPA kalian. Bapak akan menuliskan soal ulangan di papan tulis.

(menulis soal di papan tulis)

2 menit kemudian

Ibiki :"Kerjakan mulai sekarang! Kalian diberi waktu 30 menit! Yang ketahuan mencontek dan memberi contekan sama-sama diberi nilai

Nol dan harus berdiri di depan kelas!""

(berkeliling dari meja yang satu ke meja lainnya)

Naruto :"(alamak! Nggak bisa nyontek dari Shikamaru! )

30 menit kemudian

Ibiki :"Sekarang selesai tidak selesai kumpulkan ulangan kalian masing-masing!"

Murid :(mengumpulkan ulangan)

Kelas yang sunyi. Murid-murid pada takut ngobrol karna takut kena marah Ibiki.

Ibiki :(Ngoreksi ulangan)

Naruto :"pssst….. ulangannya susah banget ya!" (bisik-bisik)

Kiba :"Banget!" (bisik-bisik)

Shikamaru :"Aku pengen cepet-cepet istirahat.." (bisik-bisik)

Kiba :"Sabar bro, 1 menit lagi..." (bisik-bisik)

I menit kemudian

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG…..! istirahat ke-2

**End Of In 1A Class Konoha High School**

**Halaman Belakang**

Shikamru :"Freedom!"

Naruto :"Main apa lagi nih...?"

Shikamaru :"Ke halaman depan yuk!

Kiba :"Ngapain?"

Shikamaru :"Siapa tau pada main yang seru-seru!"

Mereka langsung pergi ke halaman depan.

**End Of Halaman Belakang**

**Halte alias Halaman Tengah**

Baru nyampe di halaman tengah

Naruto :"Kok pada ke perpus sih?"

Kiba :"Maklumlah perpusnya baru dibuka!"

Shikamaru :"Kamu mau baca apa?"

Kiba :"Ntah, masuk aja yuk!"

Naruto :(menggumam)'ada Sakura nggak ya?' (author kaget: Buset! Masih mikirin Sakura?)

**Perpustakaan**

Disana ada banyak sekali muid yang membaca di situ. Ada Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Lee, Neji, de el el.

Sasuke :"Hey! Ikutan baca dong! Bukunya asik-asik!"

Naruto gang :(Masuk ke perpus)

Naruto :(menggumam)'ishh... knapa Sasuke duduk deket Sakura sih!' (cemburu nih ye….)

Naruto (masih):(ngambil buku)

"Waahh…. Ada buku tentang bunga!" (author ngakak: Alamak! Cowok baca buku tentang bunga?)

(duduk) "Kiba, kamu baca buku apa?"

Kiba :"Cara ngerawat anjing!" (author: pasti buat Akamaru!)

Shikamaru :"Eeehh! Aku dapat buku Sejarah Musik! Hebat kan? "

Kiba :"Apa? Apa? Tengok!"

Naruto :(asyik baca buku) Waahh... bunga **SAKURA **cantik bangettt...! Persis kayak orangnya!" (author:oohh...jadi itu tujuannya baca buku bunga!)

Shikamaru :(baca buku keras-keras) "DAHULU MUSIK SANGAT SEDERHANA YAITU NYANYIAN SEDERHANA MANUSIA PRASEJARAH! DI DAERAH EURASIA UTARA TERSIMPAN ALAT MUSIK TERTUA YANG TERBUAT DARI TULANG..."

Kiba :(buru-buru nutup mulut Shikamaru) "Bising kali lah kamu!"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG…..! Bel masuk!

**End Of Perpustakaan**

**In 1A Class Konoha High School**

Kali ini yang masuk juga bukan guru IPA seperti biasa. Kelas sudah rapi. Tapi guru nggak dateng-dateng.

Sakura dan Ino:(teriak) "SIAPA YANG KETUA KELAS PANGIL GURUUUU….!"

All :(nunjuk Sasuke)

Sasuke :(keluar kelas)

5 menit kemudian

Sasuke :(masuk kelas dan teriak) "JAM KOSOOONGG….!"

Murid :(nyanyi) Sorak sorak bergembira..

Bergembira semua

Sudah bebas kelas kita

Untuk 2 jam ini

Kelas kita merdeka MERDEKA!

Kelas kita merdeka

Hidup aman kelas kita

Untuk 2 jam ini….

(author: kok nadanya lagu Indonesia Merdeka sih?)

Lalu semua sibuk main. _Naruto and the gang _ngobrol, sama juga Sakura dan Ino. Yang lain kebanyakan main-main, bahkan sampe ada yang lari-larian di kelas.

1 jam kemudian

Kelas masih ribut..

30 menit kemudian

Kelas mulai sedikit tenang..

5 menit kemudian...

Akhirnya, class is quiet…. Pada bosen sih!

25 menit kemudian

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG…..! Bel pulang!

Murid berhamburan keluar kelas.

**End Of In 1A Class Konoha High School**

**Lapangan Konoha**

Habis pada ganti baju, makan, de el el, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Neji,

Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, dan Hinata ngumpul di lapangan Konoha.

Sakura :"Sedapnya tadi makan annmitsu! Main apa enaknya?"

Ino :"Main petak umpet yuk!"

All :"Ayo!"

Naruto :"Hompimpah!"

All :"Hompimpah alaihum gambreng! Pok Ijah pake baju rombeng!"

Sasuke :"Ah! Aku jadi!

Tenten :"Pilih 100 cepat atau 50 lambat?"

Sasuke :"50 lambat!"

1….2….3….4….5….

Yang lain pada sembunyi. Naruto dibelakang pohon, Ino di bawah bangku taman, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Chouji ngumpet di semak-semak, Tenten di deket rumah kayu, Hinata di balik pintu kedai es krim yang lagi kebuka, dan Sakura lagi nyari tempat sembunyi..

Sementara itu..

Zetsu :"Aduuuh…. Kisame! Kamu lama kali! Kamu apain aku, HAH!

Kisame :"Bentar lagi! Nah... dah siap! "

Zetsu :(ngaca) "Uwaaaaahhh… kenapa badanku kamu cat warna-warni sih?"

Kisame :"Hahaha….."

Zetsu :"Awas kamu ya…. Kalau misi ini dah selesai, aku hajar kamu!"

Kisame :"Daaah…. Aku pergi dulu! Kamu diam disitu, nangkap salah satu diantara mereka..(Kiss bye)

(Pergi dari aquarium)

Zetsu :"Woooooyy...! (kesel)

Kembali ke Naruto dkk

Sasuke :"20...21...22...

Sakura :"Aduh.. gimana nih?"

(Menemukan Zetsu yang menyamar karena dipermak Kisame jadi warna-warni)

"Waaa… aku sembunyi disini aja deh!"

(membuka tudung warna-warni Zetsu, lalu masuk ke dalam untuk sembunyi)

Sasuke :"50! Siap atau tidak, aku datang!"

(mencari temen-temennya)

20 menit kemudian..

Sasuke udah nemuin Naruto, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji,

Tenten, ma Hinata. Tinggal Sakura lagi..

All :"Sakuraaa...

Lalu terdengar suara teriakan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! Tolong.. tolong...! Tolong akuu...!" Kira-kira gitu.

Naruto :"Kayaknya itu suara Sakura deh"

Sasuke :"Iya, aduh... gimana ya.. Sakura nih! " (khawatir)

***To Be Continued***

Waduuuhh... Gimana ya, nasib Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Tunggu terus ya kelanjutannya. And, yang nggak boleh dilupain nih.. jangan lupa di- review ya! Kita menerima review apa aja koq… Asal jangan di-flame ya!


End file.
